draconius and Pegasus
by Irina68AZ
Summary: In the Park of Switzerland showed wild animals and watching took money or living things for food to the wild beasts. Everyone wants to take a look at the new instance. Grabbed the horse and brought it to the zoo. Visitors were allowed to watch a little horse thrown in a cage, at the mercy of the beast.


In the Park of Switzerland showed wild animals and watching took money or living things for food to the wild beasts.

Everyone wants to take a look at the new instance.

Grabbed the horse and brought it to the zoo. Visitors were allowed to watch a little horse thrown in a cage, at the mercy of the beast.

The lady in green-lime dress, red shawl in red apples, old cowboy boots, an apron with a picture of Apple pie, eyes fluorescent bright orange; was so proud this spring. The point was that their stables mascot - alicorn mane Northern lights - born foal from Sombre - mascot-minded horse-breeding.

-Well, Celestia. Eleven months and here it is baby your. Lying Licorne happily raised his head looking around. Back there lay a yellow one with pink. Her daughter-phasic with the eyes of a sea wave.

-So. -became Smith to knock on the chin, thinking. You're a "C" and "I" stud "C" with "A". he thought over the letters and decided. -You will be there, baby. Safadinha. A. You Know? What do you, Celestia? -and began to scratch his cheeks foal saying. -Safadinha. SafeDisk... Safelink.

Celestia snorted with a nod.

The baby is just marveled at all he saw and heard. And didn't want to get up.

So summer has come.

Finally, Smith came granddaughter Meighan. And another of her cousins.

-Grandma! -exclaimed running up Meighan, hugging. -I missed you, BA!

-Come to this summer? All the same failed. -said a happy Smith.

And well, Bah! -Hello together, Snips and Snails.

-Okay, go change and I'll show you something. -said Smith.

Meighan went into his room, dressed in pink jacket, blue with pink heart on chest jumpsuit, pink pumps, braided long, almost knee-length yellow hair in a ponytail with a pink bow. She liked this working style is because it is so beautiful along with her ultramarine blue eyes.

After putting things in places, she went to the waiting at the door of the stables grandma.

Snipson with Snelson has long been shown something. Not surprising: they're not dressed in even need in such places, the clothes and was lazy, so things spread out.

Smith spent his granddaughter to stolu, where: alicorn with peasycam.

Beautiful. -praised Meighan.

Yes. But there genes are not.

-What is it?

-Safadinha little pony. She's not ugly in their high parents.

-Safedin? But, grandma, doesn't suit her.

-Horses are referred to by letters in the parents names.

-But she is not Safadinha. Bah, well, look at her look. It is better to be Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy?

Yes.

Well... Okay. There is no harm. Name change.

As it was, same as yesterday.

And today also, early in the morning.

Gentle, kind, flight, warm breeze.

Know what work you need to finish in time.

Autumn comes, the days will run.

Well, until he shakes the flowers in the meadow.

So as time went on. Fluttershy stood on the age. She was shy and modest. Used it for skiing with kids.

Granny Smith loved that pony, even if she is not what she expected from the two race.

And here during the next stay in horse breeding. The radio announced:

"Reporter: -They all believed extinct. Once upon a time they reigned and hunted. In the mountains was found and caught by the creature and taken to the zoo. This creature is a mythical creature with body parts of different animals, draconius. Draconius translates as dragon-horse. At present this: the right paw of the lion and the left eagle claw, right hind of a goat and left lizard. Bat wing and dove. Horse head with mane. Has the horn of a deer and a goat, with a goat's beard. Shaggy eyebrows, red eyes of different sizes. Snake tail, with a brush, his body like a snake.

One of the witnesses: -my friends and I saw, followed him around photographing and filming all on camera and sent. But he never noticed.

One of the hunters: -I Really hope that this male is not the last of your species. If we will be able to find a female together they will be able to restore the old. -said quietly. -It is a pity here only, that his broken Tusk, when we pushed him into the van.

The owner of the zoo (not a great tall man, like a penguin, blue eyes, stacked black hair, a red suit with a blue tie): -Our draconius named As you can see in my Park. But this beast for your viewing will not take cheap for the eyes. Want to see it: it cost six hundred and sixty dollars. If you are unable to pay, then get him a cat or a dog bigger than food. By their nature, these predators feed on wild zebras."

Snips and Snails certainly wanted to look at this monster! But money is not enough and has nothing to give. And grandma was not allowed to leave the territory.

But the boys wanted to see the beast. And it seems their heads came alone and is also a very interesting idea!

They walked to the stables.

-Well, what are you taking?

-Yes, no question. The one that is useless.

Opened cost Fluttershy, put in order, put a bridle with a saddle and sat on her back together.

Fluttershy bent from their weight.

Snails sitting in the back, slapped her in pain and told.

-Go forward faster, you lazy beast!

Snips threw the reins. Yeah, get a move on, dead nag!

Fluttershy obeyed and took off into the air.

-Fluttershy!

She heard a scream to the paddock in the street attached to his mother, but continued the flight.

Have Celestia was not a good mother feeling.

-Fluttershy! Where are you...? My darling daughter...

Fluttershy I'm so tired to fly that barely managed to reach the Park gate and down without falling.

"Lord, thank you... I thought my wings would fall off..."

The boys were given the reins of the warden, and I sprinted to watch. Ran up to the cage surrounded by glass. And there on the plate:

"Discord has arrived.

View draconius. In turn consists of two Latin words: "draco" and "equus", which in Russian means "dragon-horse".

Maximum height - 11 meters

Weapons - claws, fangs

Food - zebras love most

Habitat - any place near water, but especially the mountains

Enemies - the people, the stranger draconius

A time of love in the middle of autumn. The male chooses the female and forcibly starts a family."

With Fluttershy shot accessories and put into the cage.

It's like being in the jungle. A little bit of vegetation, cobble, water, stones. Not a soul. If you don't count the gawking people behind the glass.

What kind of place is this? Why is she here?

And why is it so see the people behind the transparent wall?

Passing on the cage Fluttershy heard, it seems:

-Look like a formidable predator in the actions of hunting!

What is there?

Something she didn't like this place...

That there is...

It was scary. It seems there is some movement behind the back. She looked around and shuddered at what he saw! She stared, something strange on the tree. And then, graceful as a Panther slipped to the floor and began to stalk.

She pursed her tail, as he moved on her, forcing to retreat slowly, staring at the piercing red eyes. She was pressed into the corner. The creature continued to sneak to her. She trembled looking up at him, feeling like fall now. And here he is in tight in front of her. And then abruptly grabbed the eagle's paw around her throat! She began to choke. He drop to the ground pinned on his back.

He growled, looking at her studying without blinking and choking.

-You see! -Snips shouted watching. -What is the power of the paw!

Exactly. -agreed Snails. Zebra's wild and not to resist.

But then, draconius raised paganico above him, standing on his hind legs and cried out with her face.

SKIN AND BONES!

And threw it to the side.

And she with a thud, his head rolled over and landed not far from boulder.

Fluttershy in pain and sennik tried to catch her breath. She turned her head and standing draconius staring at her coldly.

UGH! -spat draconius and went straight to her, his eyes looked straight through her. But, almost at the waterhole, he changed course and passed by without a second glance. -Only choke. he growled, heading into the Bush.

-Hey, wait! Where are you going As? -did not understand Snips.

Snails supported. -Eat it!

Looking a shouting.

But drakonius not appeared more.

Snips and Snails before leaving, losing interest, shouted.

-Where's your appetite, you weakling!

-This sappy Pegasus could Leo to break up total!

-SQUISH, SQUISH, WIMP! together.

In the evening, kormilec, before the closing of the zoo, thrown into a cage of three meat rabbits. Appeared finally draconius before you begin the meal on a rock snarling with displeasure looked at the place where he threw his bony hiding, still alive victim.

She trembled and looked at him with scared eyes.

Glancing at her one eye, draconius ate rabbits, and not having finished one piece, a lion's paw threw to her. And in horror she gasped, as the piece landed in front of her.

Then Pegasus and draconius stared each other in the eye again. She just looked at him in fear and misunderstanding him. And he on her right dug.

Then, without taking his eyes, lowered his head, putting on a piece, then back her up. She looked sharply down on the meat and then back at draconius. She seems to understand what he wants...

And he irritably growled. Clearly ordered: "EAT."

Slowly, hesitantly, she moved to his piece and opened his mouth, looking at him with a predator, took in the mouth a small piece. From the taste of meat, eyes filled with tears, she tried not to touch his tongue and not kept in the mouth for too long, trying to make smile draconius. He pleased? But he swallowed hard, showing that she had to do.

WHAT?! He laughing?

She quickly swallowed, hiding his face from shame and disgust.

She felt that he had committed an unthinkable crime. Tears ran down his face, and she couldn't stop them.

Seeing the reaction, As licked his nose.

And she began to cry to myself in the hoof...

At night when drakonius slept in the same place, Fluttershy wanted to try to escape. But it was worth it to begin to crawl from the scene as...

-Where do you think you're going?

She jumped in fright and fell, tumbling head over heels. She carefully glared over her shoulder, seeing the glowing red eyes of the sleeping draconius, looking down at her.

He stared right at her, but didn't move.

Fluttershy was so filled with fear that trembled.

Do me a favor, -she said sternly sleepy draconius. -don't bother me. and with these words he closed his eyes.

Flatty realized that he was very asteroidean.

-"Through the lattice that the sun is shining,

Outside the window the birds chirp.

I would have walked out at will,

But strong is my prison,

Mom now not to see me.

Really really I'm dying here?

Goodbye my freedom,

Goodbye my home

Farewell, my masters,

Goodbye Mama!

Is this terrible beast

I eat fattening?!"

-YES HOW COULD YOU!? -exploded Granny Smith Snips and Snails.

-HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO FLUTTERSHY?! -cried Meighan.

-What good will it do to it? Only food waste. -Snips waved.

-It's just a Pegasus. -Snails boltnul.

These two got the punishment, just clean all the stables.

Celestia. She landed in the heart of the heard...

And Meighan were to take Fluttershy home, as they admitted that it was still intact.

They wanted to give, you still don't need it.

But as soon as it began...

-Fluttershy! -Meighan has called to himself their favorite. -Fluttershy to me. Girl, come quick.

Hey baby! -called Granny Smith. -Kut ' Kut 'Kut'.

Fluttershy learned her friends and trot began to run up to him like...

As suddenly appeared on her way bristling and growling.

-WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! -he's grinning. IS WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

"I..." nervously she. -Yes, especially not where...

Then he turned to the men and clicked his teeth, clearly giving to understand that this pony belongs to him alone.

I tried to put him to sleep. But it did not help - falling asleep, he like a serpent bound pony in his arms. It frozen if the body was not able to disclose.

So Fluttershy became a prisoner of draconius. Becoming to live with him in a cage under his protection.

He didn't touch her, sleep with her together, and sometimes began to attack. Why did he hurt her from time to time the pain just not eating? Looks like he made himself a doll out of it, not to lose their hunting skills.

Meighan and Smith came to see her almost every day. But to come closer to the glass, to them for him, she couldn't because of his master.

So far away

There is a place

I can't touch.

I hide the pain

But it is not enough.

Over and over again,

Once again, I walk in circles

And can't deny the reality...

You're the only one,

You're my inner pain,

You're the one who unnerves me.

Shadows crawl around me,

Absorbing the light in which I see.

Is love have brought me this far?

(I run away, I run away

I continue to push)

And now that the end of everything,

It's hard to think clearly again...

You're the only one,

You're the only one (only One)

I can't sleep. (I don't sleep)

In the darkness

I go crazy from love

And I can not hide -

My heart is in your hands...

Over and over again,

Once again, I walk in circles

And can't deny the reality...

You're the only one,

You're my inner pain,

You're the one who unnerves me.

Shadows crawl around me,

Absorbing the light in which I see.

Is love have brought me this far?

(Going away again, again I flee,

I continue to push)

And now that the end of everything,

It's hard to think clearly again...

You're the only one!

Go round in circles

Still finding your way

And I will live tomorrow,

And not last,

But what is, I also can't deny!

(You're the only one, one, one)

You're the only one,

You're my inner pain,

You're the one who unnerves me. (You're the only one)

Shadows crawl around me,

Absorbing the light in which I see. (You're the only one)

You're my inner pain,

You're the one who unnerves me. (You're the only one)

Shadows crawl around me,

Absorbing the light in which I see.

Is love have brought me this far?

(Going away again, again I flee,

I continue to push)

And now that the end of everything,

It's hard to think clearly again...

You're the only one...

Yes...

So far

Is there a place where I can't be.

I hide the pain

So hard to hide.

And again and again

I run in a circle

Admit that really:

You are only one!

You're my inner pain,

My weakness and love.

Shadows crawl around me,

I don't see the light of day.

I have fallen so far? But

It was over

Hard to become myself again.

Exactly.

You alone (you alone).

I don't sleep (no sleep for me)

In the darkness of night

I'm going crazy.

I can't be saved

From embrace.

And again and again

I run in a circle

Admit that really:

You are only one!

You're my inner pain,

My weakness and love.

Shadows crawl around me,

I don't see the light of day.

I have fallen so far? But

It was over

Hard to become myself again.

Exactly.

The circles I run,

I seek your way.

I'll live for tomorrow,

Yesterday not return.

I recognize what's real:

You are only one!

You're my inner pain,

My weakness and love.

Shadows crawl around me,

I don't see the light of day.

You're my inner pain,

My weakness and love.

Shadows crawl around me,

I don't see the light of day.

I have fallen so far? But

It was over

Hard to become myself again.

Exactly.

Oh yeah...

And so the summer passed. Passed the first month of autumn.

Draconius and Pegasus lived in a cage together, and the rest he didn't care.

Fluttershy resigned from his Lord, so he played along. I didn't mind to sleep in his company - she was even more comfortable than one. Even more comfortable than in the cramped stall.

Once she asked him. -Why did you leave me alive? Why can't I just kill and not eat?

What he took and ran his fingers on her chin.

-I love you, my angel. I like you.

-Please. Let me in the next year to return to your...

Shut up. You needed me most here.

At the end of the second month, As began to behave strangely. He was chewing on the stones, scratching of glass and... often began to sniff pony. While roving fingers in her mane.

The Park Manager reported the news. Found female draconius!

-FEMALE! FEMALE-female-female-female, saaaame. -sang and danced Philip.

Sir. I wanted to tell breadwinner. -I'm afraid it will not work with a female.

Philip stopped. -What foolishness you talking about?

-I'm not making this up, sir. I'm talking about what I see. Deep will not accept into its territory it - he's already picked up the bride.

-Picked up? -did not understand. -Come on, what nonsense are you talking?

But it's true. He had not eaten for all these months and does not allow her to communicate with anyone.

-What it the yellow horse?

-Of course.

-He just learned that the food was not playing. Yes, it is most likely awaiting the arrival of a girlfriend, that keeps gift to her.

I doubt it, sire. I doubt it.

One day, when Fluttershy ate the sweet hay, As the ambushed and abrasives, pognavshis behind her, caught and pressed to the ground, lay on top of her, squeezing her front legs, staring off into the distance, something waiting.

She lay pressed and nervous, not knowing what he wants to do that now gripped her.

When the zoo was closed, all the animals went to sleep. He stood up, finally letting go of pony.

-As what are you doing? -Fluttershy asked him without getting up.

Shut up and do what you are told. -so he told her.

It scared her...

What he wants...?

And then, he lifted her tail and a SHARP PAIN shot through her for all cells how it is leaning that stuck in her!

-NO! Stop it! It's not by nature! I'm not allowed to...!

-I think if I'm too aggressive, even a female like you can throw their hooves. Let's do it together calmly and gently. And enjoy it as it should.

-Let go, don't!

But he began to move in her, turned her head to her and grabbed her by her mouth on his so hard that it seemed he swallows it.

Letting go, her moans shouting out.

It HURTS... GET... NO... RE-become... she cried.

-"Trust me in all that you do

Believe me like I believe in you.

Love will carry us through all

Unless you trust me.

Why don't you trust me?

Come to me when things go wrong

Hold me, honey,

Yes, I will be strong.

We will be able to cope with everything

We will be able to cope with everything

If you'll just trust me.

While there is the moon, the moon high in the sky,

While there are birds, birds that fly,

While there, you and I,

Can I be sure that I love you.

Be near me,

Stay with me always.

Come on, sweetheart, look to the future

Why aren't you smiling?

Trust me,

And I'll be worthy of you.

Oh, Yes, Yes...

Why don't you trust me in all that you do?

And I don't have the faith I have in you?

Love will carry us through all

If only you will trust me.

Yes, Yes, Yes.

Why don't you come to me,

When everything goes wrong?

Hold on to me Oh, and I'll be strong.

We will be able to cope with everything

We will be able to cope with everything

If you'll just trust me..."

He licked her saliva in the face until he caught her mouth.

Six months have passed. Fluttershy is sick.

This time As he allowed people to approach her - after all, it was the vets.

After examining the patient, listening, and making some more tests, the vet got out of the cage to the waiting Director.

-What is it? asked Philip.

-Nothing special. But it looks like the Pegasus... Yeah.

-What is it?

-Pregnancy.

What? As the pregnancy as possible, from anyone?!

Well... didn't know how to answer a veterinarian. -It looks like... and what about something else.

Ha HA ha ha HA... best joke I've ever heard of a zoo. Herbivorous creature carries a creation from the representative of the dragons. Ear-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha...

The Director was clearly unhappy. And left compressed.

And the vet before leaving, looked at the animals: the predator twisted his body around the victim like a dragon guarding his treasure, to look at her face and stroking her back. And she, eyes closed, clung to his fur.

-Well it is necessary. Miracles. Carnivores and herbivores in the bond of marriage. he said the vet though. -Soon to be a brand new hybrid.

The same evening:

-How so? -exclaimed the vet. -Why is it so?

-The female will soon bring, so let's rather do the work and it will be free. -ordered the Director.

-But, can't it wait? -asked the vet.

-What to expect?! You can see what's going on! Save our zoo finally from this confusion!

Nothing can be done...

The vet turned on the light in the aviary, entering.

Deep grinned at the threat.

'Hush, boy, hush! I'll just see how she's doing and all.

As calmed down a bit and moved away from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gently caressed the palm of a person. Then he gasped as it pricked her with a needle in the neck. But she does the shots not used?

The doctor patted her on the head. -You're a good girl...

On it went.

When Deep in woke up, Fluttershy was still asleep in his curled up around her body. Smiling, he caressed her face.

He gently released her and went to get a drink of water.

The zoo is about to open, the food is already served.

And Fluttershy was still asleep.

Isn't it time to get up? said he's coming, pushing.

But she groaned sleepily. She seemed calm, but absent.

-LIFTING! WAKE UP, STOP LYING! -yelled when ordering.

Nothing.

Sniffed, licked and touched her and gave a slap in the face.

Something's not right.

What's wrong with you?! What happened? Why don't you listen?!

Still no answer.

Gradually, As the seems started to realize something. His face shook with a sob burst forth.

... he shouted. -Fluttershy! DON'T DIE, FLUTTERSHY! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! OPEN YOUR EYES! I COMMAND YOU OPEN! -fell on her, screaming, sobbing. -FLUTTERSHY, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE! I WILL NOT BE SO ANYMORE! I'LL BE GENTLE. -he beat her, demanding her to stop. -Get UP! he shouted. -Don't leave me, you STUPID PEGASUS! he shouted. -Go BACK! -every tear, a cry came.

He suddenly jumped, bristled, began to whip yourself with a tail on each side, rushed to the cell wall and began to nibble the floor and anything that caught. All day he fought, tossed in a cage and roared, scaring off visitors.

Then he lay down beside a dead friend and fell silent.

He lost his wife. And their unborn child... not Even able to see him.

He's so going to hurt myself. -said the vet. -I warned you. -said the Director.

-The female is on the way, nothing. -the Director responded. -Can do their job?! -he turned to the cleaners. -Take the carcass from there.

But drakonius anyone not admitted.

The vet suggested to give him another horse - he will forget his sorrows and to the arrival of the females will be a treat.

And so they did. Launched in plaid red-roan pony.

Well that's... AA!

Did not have time to calm down people as As seeing a new pony lashed out and... immediately tore it into pieces splashing blood all!

This-this...

UGH! -spat out As the rest of the blood.

Then he turned back to Fluttershy. Licked her trapped droplets of blood that her coat isn't spoiled. Then wrapped around her protectively, as always during sleep, hugging gently paws against his chest.

-My love...

And so it lay for five days.

And on the sixth day the truck arrived with the car.

-WELL, FINALLY! -cursed Director. -To get everyone out and close the zoo!

When all was done. From the car brought: the same as Discord. Only had two top Fang a, the tassel on the tail like wool, sugar, white mane on his head.

Wow... What a hottie.

Is Eris. -introduced the carrier female.

-Eris! Yes, even Artest! Start already! -and under my nose. TURTLE. -and in passing in the place cried out again. -Plant more! Or I'll shoot her and drag her CORPSE back!

Draconiana was placed in the cage. Starting a new strange place to explore.

-Let's Go Deep. Come on boy. Meet Eris. You'll love it.

-You need to make friends.

All nervous looking...

-Will not work. He does not recognize in her a couple. -it belongs to cornilescu.

-Eris is in heat. So do not worry. Males can not resist and alluring aroma. -it belongs to the carrier.

-Because they Discordon will give us the little dragon, or I them both with sauce to eat. -it belongs to the Director.

And Eris, meanwhile, was creeping up to bed Discord.

She studied it, sniffed. And...

She just went on exploration of the cage.

-What is it? What's the matter? -asked all.

So what's that again?

Went in the cage with caution. Crept to Discord, still hugging Fluttershy. Jabbed him with a spear.

NOTHING...

Jabbed again. Again.

The vet quickly put on the phonendoscope and began to hear the breathing of the animal recumbent.

-...He...

-Well, what's that with him?

-...his heart is beating...

All couldn't even gasp at it.

Draconius Deep, was dead...


End file.
